greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Karen Strassman
Karen Strassman played an anesthesiologist in season two of Private Practice. Career Filmography *''The Onania Club'' (????) *''Henry Again (short)'' (2019) *''Spycies'' (2019) *''Playmobil: The Movie'' (2019) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;Surrection'' (2019) *''Bianca (short)'' (2018) *''Planet California (short)'' (2018) *''I Believe'' (2017) *''The Dancing Pumpkin and the Ogre's Plot'' (2017) *''Condorito: The Movie'' (2017) *''Austin Found'' (2017) *''Resident Evil: Vendetta'' (2017) *''Blame!'' (2017) *''Solstice (short)'' (2016) *''Ever After High: Epic Winter'' (2016) *''Life of Loss (short)'' (2016) *''Marauders'' (2016) *''Barbie: Dreamtopia'' (2016) *''Carry Me (short)'' (2016) *''Ginger & Snapper (short)'' (2016) *''Ever After High: Dragon Games'' (2016) *''Counter Intelligence (short)'' (2016) *''Emerson Falls'' (2016) *''Swimming in the Desert (short)'' (2016) *''Third Realm (short)'' (2016) *''The Red Thunder (short)'' (2015) *''I Spit on Your Grave: Vengeance is Mine'' (2015) *''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York'' (2015) *''Lego Friends: The Grand Hotel'' (2015) *''Lego Friends: Kate's Island (short)'' (2015) *''Even After High: Way Too Wonderland'' (2015) *''Grace Stirs Up Success'' (2015) *''The Nutcracker Sweet'' (2015) *''Monster High: Haunted'' (2015) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin I - Blue-Eyed Casval'' (2015) *''Ever After High: Spring Unsprung'' (2015) *''Vice'' (2015) *''Pinky (short)'' (2014) *''Jessabelle'' (2014) *''Friends of the Jungle'' (2014) *''Friends: Emma's Dilemma'' (2014) *''Limbo (short)'' (2014) *''Friends: Country Girls'' (2014) *''Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action!'' (2014) *''Pyromance (short)'' (2014) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part III: Rebellion'' (2013) *''Monster High: 13 Wishes'' (2013) *''Friends: Dolphin Cruise'' (2013) *''Friends: Stephanie's Surprise Party'' (2013) *''The Purge'' (2013) *''The Spectacular Now'' (2013) *''Lie with Me'' (2012) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part II: The Eternal Story'' (2012) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica the Movie Part I: The Beginning Story'' (2012) *''Friends: New Girl in Town'' (2012) *''Big Miracle'' (2012) *''A Warrior's Journey 3D (short)'' (2011) *''Toradora!: Bento no Gokui (short)'' (2011) *''K-On! The Movie'' (2011) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Little Big Panda'' (2011) *''The Prodigies'' (2011) *''Pom Pom and Friends: Pom Pom the Hero'' (2010) *''Pom Pom and Friends: The Big Mystery (short)'' (2010) *''The Putt Putt Syndrome'' (2010) *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' (2010) *''Tony Hawk: Ride'' (2009) *''The Haunted World of El Superbeasto'' (2009) *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) *''The Pink Panther 2'' (2009) *''Bride Wars'' (2009) *''Bleach: Fade to Black, I Call Your Name'' (2008) *''Flirting with Forty'' (2008) *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) *''The Ruins'' (2008) *''Shark Swam'' (2008) *''Bleach the Movie 2: The Diamond Dust Rebellion'' (2007) *''Bleach: Memories of Nobody'' (2006) *''A Good Year'' (2006) *''The Adventures of Andy Applebutter (short)'' (2006) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) *''L'est de la brúixola'' (2005) *''Le couloir (short)'' (2005) *''Ulli Lommel's Zodiac Killer'' (2005) *''Appleseed'' (2004) *''Cutie Honey: Live Action'' (2004) *''One Missed Call'' (2003) *''Rocketship Dreams (short)'' (2003) *''.hack//Liminality Vol. 3: In the Case of Kyoto Tohno (short)'' (2002) *''Hare+Guu Deluxe'' (2002) *''Vidocq'' (2001) *''The All New Adventures of Chastity Blade (short)'' (2000) *''Gundress'' (1999) *''XXL'' (1997) *''Jennifer (short)'' (1996) *''Death and the Maiden'' (1994) *''Consentement mutuel'' (1994) *''Tsuru ni notte (short)'' (1993) *''Îsu II: Tenkû no shinden (short)'' (1992) *''Notorious'' (1992) *''L'âge de plastic (short)'' (1990) Television *''Creepshow'' (2019) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2019) *''Bosch'' (2019) *''Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde'' (2018-2019) *''Monchhichi Tribe'' (2018-2019) *''S.W.A.T.'' (2019) *''3Below: Tales of Arcadia (short)'' (2018) *''1983'' (2018) *''Preacher'' (2018) *''Subway Surfers: The Animated Series (short)'' (2018) *''Lupin III'' (2018) *''GO! Cartoons'' (2018) *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) *''Love Live! Sunshine!!'' (2016-2017) *''Rhett and Link's Buddy System'' (2017) *''I'm Sorry'' (2017) *''Just Add Magic'' (2017) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2015-2016) *''Berserk'' (2016) *''Bottersnikes & Gumbles'' (2016) *''Fandom Workshop'' (2016) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2015) *''Popples'' (2015) *''God Eater'' (2015) *''Talking Voices'' (2015) *''Silicon Valley'' (2015) *''Doll & Em'' (2015) *''Ever After High'' (2015) *''Workaholics'' (2015) *''Days of Our Lives'' (2015) *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015) *''Lego Friends'' (2014-2015) *''Signs'' (2014) *''The Lottery'' (2014) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014) *''Hero Factory'' (2014) *''Betas'' (2013) *''Naruto: Shippûden'' (2013) *''Kill La Kill'' (2013) *''Mickey Mouse (short)'' (2013) *''Clay Kids'' (2013) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012) *''Winx Club: Power of Believix'' (2012) *''Winx Club: Enchantix'' (2012) *''Fate/Zero'' (2011-2012) *''Touch'' (2012) *''Bleach: Burîchu'' (2005-2012) *''Pom Pom and Friends'' (2011-2012) *''Hellsing Ultimate'' (2009-2012) *''Jane by Design'' (2012) *''Monsuno'' (2011-2012) *''Persona 4: The Animation'' (2011) *''Weeds'' (2011) *''Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day'' (2011) *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' (2011) *''K-On!'' (2009-2011) *''Supah Ninjas'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) *''Indian Fables'' (2010) *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2010) *''Monk'' (2009) *''Life on Top'' (2009) *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2009) *''Private Practice'' (2008) *''Tengen toppa gurren lagann'' (2007-2008) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (2008) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) *''House'' (2008) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2008) *''Big Shots'' (2007) *''Lucky Star'' (2007) *''Ghost Slayers Ayashi'' (2007) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2007) *''Busô renkin'' (2006) *''Ergo Proxy'' (2006) *''Big Love'' (2006) *''Flag'' (2006) *''Rozen Maiden'' (2004-2006) *''Paradise Kiss'' (2005) *''Ah My Buddha!!'' (2005) *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2005) *''Monster'' (2004-2005) *''Naruto'' (2005) *''Medical Investigation'' (2004) *''Grenadier: Hohoemi no senshi'' (2004) *''DearS'' (2004) *''Soukyû no fafunâ'' (2004) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2003-2004) *''God, Save Our King!'' (2004) *''Burn-Up Scramble'' (2004) *''Tenjho tenge'' (2004) *''Requiem from the Darkness'' (2003) *''Bottle Fairy'' (2003) *''Scrapped Princess'' (2003) *''Avenger'' (2003) *''Bluer Than Indigo: Fate'' (2003) *''Please Twins!'' (2003) *''Biague à part'' (2003) *''Gad Guard'' (2003) *''Texhnolyze'' (2003) *''Last Exile'' (2003) *''Stellvia'' (2003) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) *''The Big O'' (2003) *''Witch Hunter Robin'' (2002) *''C.I.D.'' (2002) *''Please Teacher!'' (2002) *''Chobits'' (2002) *''Haibane renmei (mini-series)'' (2002) *''Overman King-Gainer'' (2002) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) *''X'' (2001-2002) *''Mirage of Blaze'' (2002) *''Bluer Than Indigo'' (2002) *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock: The Endless Odyssey (short)'' (2002) *''I My Me! Strawberry Eggs'' (2001) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) *''Figyua 17 Tsubasa & Hikaru'' (2001) *''Hare+Guu'' (2001) *''Black Jack (mini-series)'' (2000) *''Di Gi Charat (mini-series)'' (1999) *''Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom'' (1999) *''GTO'' (1999) *''Strangers'' (1996) *''Classe mannequin'' (1993) *''Sailor Moon Super S'' (1993) *''Haute tension'' (1991) *''Counterstrike'' (1990) External Links * * Category:Actors